1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chamber apparatus, a target generation method, and an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generation apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor processes become finer, transfer patterns for use in photolithographies of semiconductor processes have rapidly become finer. In the next generation, microfabrication at 20 nm or less would be demanded. In order to meet the demand for microfabrication at 20 nm or less, for example, it is expected to develop an exposure device in which an EUV light generation apparatus for generating EUV light at a wavelength of 13.5 nm is combined with a reduced projection reflective optics.
Three types of EUV light generation systems have been proposed, which include a laser-produced plasma (LPP) type apparatus using plasma generated by irradiating a target material with a pulse laser beam, a discharge-produced plasma (DPP) type apparatus using plasma generated by an electric discharge, and a free-electron laser apparatus using electrons output from an electron accelerator.